11.06.16
Summary: The party proceeds to attempt to interrogate their kobold prisoner, Kern. Kern attempts to be helpful, but lies constantly, changes his story, and basically just tries to say what the characters already think or know. He's the greatest, but Tonans strikes him dead in a fit of annoyance. Kern's head rolls off into the distance. The party collects the 28sp the cultists share between them. Following the trail toward the raider camp, the party is suspicious of the narrow path through which it follows, and is able to perceive slight movement behind one of the boulders flanking the trail through the small crevasse. Caelynn blind-fires an arrow over said boulder and is rewarded with hitting one of the attackers lying in wait. A battle ensues, in which Dr. Bratwurst runs ahead and engages the enemy while the others mostly stand back and fire. At the end, the enemies are defeated without letting any slip through to sound the alarm. The party seems safe, for now. Session Outline #In the aftermath of the battle with the stragglers, there are several dead cultists. Cultists have 28sp between them, as well as some pewter candlesticks, dishes, and what not. #*The party has catured a Kobold, Kern. He will say anything he thinks that the party will want to hear. #*Kern will begin by insisting that he was captured by the cultists and other kobolds, bullied and forced to be there against his will., He will tell any lie or say anything. He will note the goat and eventually try to kill it if he gets to be alone. #*Will insist that there's nothing ahead but the trail (will pass through narrow part, then only two miles further. Look for Kobold's head rock! #*He will join the party and betray them to the raiders if asked. #In the next mile, the terrain becomes increasingly rocky, with the trail leading into a wide but narrowing ravine. At the end of this ravine is the ambush #Rear Guard Ambush #*One mile further on, and two miles from the camp, the cultists have set up an ambush in an outcropping. Here, the trail narrows, and passes through a narrow canyon with cliff faces 12-15 feet up. #*If the group doesn't know about the ambush and enters the canyon, the raiders throw rocks down on them. DC 11 dex saving throw to avoid 2d12 damage, taking half on success. #*One guard, six cultists, and 2 acolytes. #Camp #*Over 150 people. #*Three groups of mercs, and the cultists have donned black flared leather, thoiugh some still wear their brown robes, particularly those who appear to be busy workking in the camp. #**Group 1: Saviors (20). They are identified by large earrings in the left ear, regardless of race. Particularly vicious, the Saviors are headed my a rough-and-tumble man who wields a spiked club. He goes by the name Nolan, but the general idea hear is that they are in it for the money, and the fighting. They have an ongoing fight club that they will allow characters to participate in for a price (5G, with a 15G prize for winning 2 matches). Use dragonclaw (Mighty Whitey) for first battle, and Jamna Gleamsilver (The Black Mass for battle 2. Hit points are regained between fights. #***This is the only group that will not raise an alarm at the sight of the Drow. #****Winning the fight club against the Saviors grants favor with Nolan, who will then recognize them from Greenest pledge to leave them to their business. All he cares about is the money. #**Group 2: The Walking Fred (30). Led by a dwarven male named Fred, these mercenaries are hired for their willingness to go to great lengths. They have travelled many miles with the Cult, and have gained esteem. They also have to work most of the camp cleanup jobs, such as latrine duty and cooking. They wear their brown cloaks, but adorned with blue tricorn hats in camp to signify them. #***Many of these are becoming devoted to the cult, and are particularly keen to get in the good graces of the cultists. They are suspicious of outsiders and will question those who are new. All are hoping for their opportunity to join the cult proper, as Fred only seems interested in walking (like, a real fitness nut). #***If convinced that the party should be there, they will recruit two (Tonitrus and Torment) for duty digging a neew latrine on the northern corner of the camp. This is down the valley at the NE of the map. The smell is terrible, but the two can catch a glimpse of the main encampment of the cult leaders and the entrance to the cave. Additionally, they can see the prisoner, and that while guarded close to the front of the section, there is a long distance from them to Ereven himself. There is ample opportunity to sneak away during this assignment. #***The Walking Fred do not approve of the tactics of the Saviors, and will be more welcoming of the party if they have previously not gone along with or agreed to demands by Nolan. #**Group 3: Guild of Guilders (18). These are interested in buying and selling, and raiding the extra is how they have joined the cultists in pay. They were sleeves adorned with golden colorted cuffs. They press the party members for buying and selling their items, and sell them supposed magical items that are utterly worthless, even as basic goods. It's all garbage. They will also try to recruit party members to join them, and will extort the party to not raise an alarm at the discovery of Dr. Bratwurst. #***They ask party members to steal from the other merc groups and the cultists. If they do, the Guild promises to do a favor, and can get them 5-10 minutes alone with the prisoners, or some other task. #**The rest, cultists of various rank. All in camp know where the prisoners are held,